Metamorph Felidae
by AlecNight
Summary: When Draco finds a bleeding kitten, he rushes to save it, only to find out that it is actually a boy. What will the boy mean to Draco, and what might the consequences be? SLASH Dumbles!bash Ron!bash HPDM
1. A Bleeding Kitten

**Metamorph Felidae**

 **When Draco finds a bleeding kitten, he rushes to save it, only to find out that it is actually a boy. What will the boy mean to Draco, and what might the consequences be? SLASH Dumbles!bash HPDM**

 _JKR owns the playground, I'm just playing around._

…

 **A Bleeding Kitten**

The day was perfect. The sky was all but clear, a crisp blue with the occasional white fluffy cloud. A gentle breeze wafted through the alley. The temperature wasn't overly hot, but warm enough that it was comfortable to go with a thin shirt on. The stores on either side of the alley were open, bright colors throughout, selling their wares. The day was perfect, or at least it was in Draco's opinion.

Draco Malfoy. He is just over six feet tall, with toned muscles that give him both speed and strength. His face is angular, an aristocratic nose, lips that were neither too thin nor too thick, lips that were called by some 'kiss-able.' His silver eyes shone out, a few strands of his platinum hair in front of them, the rest of it framing his face. His entire outfit was both comfortable and expensive. He walked with a bearing that spoke of class, education, and confidence.

He had recently transitioned from a blank face that hid his emotions to one with an ever present smile. The smile was not quite a smirk, but it was close. His smile did not intone happiness, but more of an amusement; an amusement at the pathetic attempts of others to try to overcome him, to beat him. His smile hid his thoughts, his desires, and his fears.

Currently he was walking down Diagon Alley on his way to Knockturn. He was naturally unafraid of the dark alley, he was a Malfoy after all, one of the most trusted families of the Dark Lord; anyone that was foolish enough to attempt him harm would meet their end at the wand point of his uncle. His uncle, also known as the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort, you-know-who, he-who-must-not-be-named. He was secure in the knowledge that no one would dare cross him for fear of his uncle, though if they did they would find that he is not so weak himself.

Draco is one of the most powerful wizards in all of Britain, possibly the world. While not yet a master dueler, and without the experience of others, his magic was strong. His uncle said that when he came into his inheritance, he could possibly be as strong as himself, possibly stronger. Further to his advantage was his knowledge. Again, while not a master and lacking many years of experience, he was still very knowledgeable of charms, hexes, jinxes, and curses. There were very few that could overcome him. In fact, there were only three that he had ever met, his uncle, that fool Dumbledore, and Harry Potter.

Just the thought of the golden boy sent a maelstrom of emotions through him. Anger at his refusal of friendship in first year. Loathing at his way of being rewarded for breaking rules. Jealousy of his power and fame. Despair at his necessary death. Love.

Yes. He, Draco Malfoy, the Ice Prince, future Death Eater, loved the golden boy. When he had first met him before first year in the clothing store, he thought that he was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Sure he had seen unicorns and even pegasi, but the boy was even more stunning. His hair a mess that spoke of wild thoughts. His figure that spoke of gentleness. His eyes. His eyes were a brilliant green, almost electric. So big then, they spoke of his innocence. The boy was breathtaking even then.

Draco knew thought this before he even knew what the thoughts meant. He thought the same thing on the train. He made the mistake of insulting the Weasel. That mistake cost him the friendship of the boy, and the refusal felt like a stab to his heart.

Over the years he had kept his eyes on the boy. He would go out of his way to instigate a fight with him, the reason being that he wanted his attention. He didn't like to fight with him, but he hated being ignored by him. When Harry disregarded him, it sent pain through his heart just like on the train. He had found early on that getting his attention, even if it was angry, soothed the pain. One reason why he loathed summers, there was no Harry to see.

He despaired over the knowledge that Harry would have to die in order for the dark to win. He wished that there was some way to convince him to not fight. He desperately wanted to beg. Beg for his neutrality. Beg for trust. Beg for his love. He would beg, willingly, if he thought it could work. But he knew in his heart, no matter how much he begged, Harry would not stand aside.

Harry was the golden boy. He was firmly on the old coot's side, doing everything that he was told. Even more, he hated Draco. He hated his family, his father especially for the incident in the second year. He hated his uncle, both of them. Severus for how he treated him in school, and Tom for killing his parents.

No, Harry would never stand aside, and because of that, he would have to die.

…

As Draco was thinking about the books that he might find in Knockturn, he heard a soft sound. He stopped and looked around trying to locate where the sound had come from. He heard it again, and he whipped his head around to a space between two shops. The space was dark and where someone might hide in order to surprise someone unaware.

He heard the sound again. Taking out his wand, he peers into the space. The sound seems to be coming from near the ground. He takes a few steps forward, prepared to defend himself. As he gets closer he notices two circles in the blackness. He gets closer and kneels down. It's a cat, or rather a kitten.

The kitten looks at him with fear. The eyes are a vibrant aquamarine with slits of black in the middle. The kittens coat his the darkest black he had ever seen, easily concealing the creature in the darkness.

 _"Meow."_

The kitten seems terrified. There's a glossy sheen on the side of it. Draco slowly reaches forward, never moving his eyes from the kitten's eyes, mesmerized. His fingers brush softly against its side. It feels wet. He pulls his hand back and notices that his fingers are red. Blood. The kitten is bleeding. Now that he realizes, he notices a dark area surrounding the kitten. Its laying in a small pool of its own blood.

"I'm going to pick you up. I'll try to be as gentle as possible, but I need to. I'll take you to get help, ok? Don't be afraid, little one."

He speaks softly, trying to alleviate the kittens fear. He gently picks it up and holds it against his chest, uncaring for the blood that his staining his shirt. He quickly walks to a nearby store that he frequents.

Inside is a good number of books. It was the store that he had been heading to. It sells all manner of rare and expensive tomes, full of obscure magic. The owner is a little old lady who is one of the sweetest people that Draco has ever had the pleasure of meeting. He quickly enters and immediately seeks out the woman.

"Maggie! I need to use your floo! I have a kitten that is hurt badly and I need to get home so it can be saved!"

Upon hearing the desperation in his voice, the woman immediately lifts the counter for him and rushes to her fireplace. She throws in green powder just as he enters.

"Malfoy Manor!"

He disappears in a flash of fire.

On the other side of his trip, he rushes out of a large fireplace built of white marble.

"Tippy!"

He yells as he rushes through the room, his mind set on reaching the closest bedroom. Suddenly a house elf 'pops' in front of him.

"Tippy, get Severus. Tell him that he needs to bring his first aid kit. And then inform my parents of where I am."

Without further instruction the elf 'pops' away. He rushes through a set of doors and towards a large bed. He summons another elf to retrieve some towels to put on the bed so he can lay down the kitten.

Just as he gently lays the kitten down, his godfather is 'popped' in by Tippy. The man suddenly rushes over to him in an attempt to find what is wrong.

"Draco! Where are you hurt?"

"I'm ok Sev. It's this little one that is in danger of dying."

He motions his godfather towards the kitten that is laying on the towels.

"A cat? You had me rush here, for a cat?"

"It's a kitten, and if you don't save him, he'll die!"

"Draco, I don't know the first thing about a cat's physiology. I wouldn't know where to begin, and I have no idea if any of my potions would help. They could even kill it."

"Draco!" "Son!"

His mother and father cry out as soon as they see him. Tippy had 'popped' to save time.

"Father! I need you to call someone to help this kitten. He's bleeding so much, and Sev can't help!"

Just as Lucius Malfoy was turning to call a vet, Tippy speaks.

"Master, that not being a kitty."

Everybody turns to the elf.

"Tippy, what do you mean it's not a kitten?"

"It not be a kitty, master Draco. It be a person. We elves can tell."

"An animangus!" Draco turns back to the kitten. "Little one, we know you're an animangus. Sev here can help you, you just need to turn back into your human form."

Draco's eyes start to gather tears as he pleads.

 _"Meow."_

The kitten starts vibrating. The tail shrinks, the limbs lengthen, fur disappears. As it turns into a person, it moves its head beneath a pillow, hiding its head.

When the changes stop, lying on the bed is a small body, a child. Feet bare save bruises and cuts, pants that show to be far too large for the small legs, a shirt that comes almost to the knees. On the child's side is a huge area of red. The bleeding started again with a vengeance.

Severus Snape immediately sets into action. "Ok, I'm going to magic off your clothes save our undergarment. I need to see the damage." He quickly swipes his wand through the air and the clothes disappear, all except for a pair of boxers that seem far too large.

Gasps escape from the four people, all eyes staring at the multitude of lacerations, scars, burns, bruises, and other injuries covering nearly every inch of the body. On his back were scars from a long history of whippings.

Narcissa Malfoy ran to the bathroom and vomited. Lucius paled, thinking that he had never seen something so heinous. Draco started to shiver, his legs gave out, and he collapsed on the floor. Severus, the cold, evil, dark hearted potion master and dungeon bat of Hogwarts, started to cry.

Recovering from his shock, tears still slipping down his face, Severus went to work diagnosing the damage. With a shaky voice, he lists off what he finds. "Multiple broken bones, internal bleeding, punctured lung, torn muscles, severe malnutrition, dehydration, second degree sunburns, third degree burns, fried nerve endings. By all the gods, he should be dead." He quickly got to work on repairing all the damage that he could. Using every healing spell in his arsenal, he stops all the bleeding, heals the burns, though scars remain, muscles reattach and bones mend, with slight gasps from the boy, and the lung heals.

"I need you to turn over."

At the man's instruction, the boy, while keeping his face hidden, turns onto his back. His front side shows the same pattern. One addition is the word 'FREAK' carved into his chest. It's a ragged cut, looking like it was done with a rusty knife over a long period of time.

Again, Severus heals what he can. When he's done, he pulls out a number of potions from his bag and begins placing them on the nightstand that is next to the bed. "I'm placing potions beside the bed. There's a nutrition potion, pain reliever, cellular regeneration, infection treatment and preventatives, and a Dreamless Sleep Draught. I realize that you want to keep your identity hidden so we will give you some privacy. I'll also have an elf bring plenty of water and a meal, as well as some clothes for you to wear after you bathe. You need to take it easy on your magic so it can heal you further. As for your scars, I am unclear on whether they will disappear or not." With that, the four left the room and gently closed the door.

After a nearly an hour, the door slightly opened and a black kitten walked out to the sight of the four people patiently waiting outside. Draco smoothly stands up from the chair he was sitting in and picks up the kitten.

"Do you wish to stay with us for a while?"

 _"Meow."_ The kitten nods its head. It then stretches towards his face and licks his cheek once. After, it curls up in his arms and drifts off to sleep, purring softly as the boy just stares down at the kitten, pure affection in his eyes.

"Draco, I'm going to have two elves watching over the child in rotation. From the shape he was in, I doubt that he means us harm, but it is better to be safe than sorry."

"I understand, father. It is smart. For the time being, I'll keep him with me. I found him and brought him here, thus he is my responsibility."

"Very mature, my dragon." Narcissa smiles with pride in her eyes.

"As touching as this is, I need to get back to my potions. I'll leave the necessary potions here, enough for a week. If more is needed, I will supply it."

"Thank you, Severus. Without you the boy may have died."

Severus turns and moves towards the floo room. Lucius heads towards his office to continue working. Narcissa and Draco head to one of the sitting rooms. They sit in silence for a while, simply watching the tiny kitten slumber in Draco's gentle embrace.

…

 **Yes, yes. It is Harry. I'm not even going to pretend. It is quite obvious. Draco's crush and then suddenly a boy with a history of severe abuse, and of course the word 'FREAK.' If you didn't know, I'm not sorry that I spoiled it.**

 **I love R &R. **

**Suggestions highly appreciated, as are pointing out any errors, plot, grammar, or otherwise.**


	2. Pantera, Nundu, and a Quill

**Metamorph Felidae**

 **When Draco finds a bleeding kitten, he rushes to save it, only to find out that it is actually a boy. What will the boy mean to Draco, and what might the consequences be? SLASH Dumbles!bash HPDM**

 _JKR owns the playground, I'm just playing around._

 **Some have noticed that the Malfoy personalities are different than from the books and movies. I meant for this. How they are portrayed, for this story at least, is more the public face they have in order to hide anything that others might try to exploit. I want them to be more than the 'evil' family.**

…

 **Pantera, Nundu, and a Quill**

Draco wakes up from a restful night sleep. Thinking over the previous day, he watches the kitten as it slowly breathes in and out, curled in a ball within his arms where it slept. He's surprised at the feelings of protectiveness he has towards it, or rather he, since it is actually a boy.

He still has trouble wrapping his head around the entire notion that someone could do such terrible things to a child. The terror on its face when it first saw him is now more understandable. The trust though, is a little surprising. From what his uncle Sev had told him about abuse victims, they rarely trust, and never easily. The boy's easy trust of Draco is, while very pleasing, an enigma.

He carefully gets out of bed in order to wake the boy. Once on his feet, he wraps the boy up in the blanket so that he will stay warm while Draco prepares for the day.

 _"Meow."_

The light blue eyes stare at him from within the blanket cocoon.

"Don't worry, little one. I'm just going to go bathe and dress. I want to go back to Knockturn and visit the bookstore. If you want, I can take you with me."

 _"Meow."_

Chuckling, "Ok, before we go we'll have breakfast. I can have a house elf bring you a meal in here if you'd like."

 _"Meow."_

"Ok." He says with a smile. "Tippy." The elf pops in. "Tippy, would you please bring a meal in here. Our guest needs breakfast and he still doesn't seem to want us to know his identity."

"Right away, master." The elf pops out.

Draco places a gentle kiss upon the kitten's head and then retrieves his clothes for the day before moving to the bathroom. An hour later, he returns to the room to find the meal eaten and the kitten watching him. "If you'd like, I can wait outside while you bathe."

 _"Meow."_

"Ok. Just come out when you're ready."

Less than fifteen minutes later, the door opens and the kitten walks out. Draco picks him up and proceeds towards the small dining room where his father and mother are waiting.

"Good morning, dragon."

"Good morning, mother, father." Taking a seat to his father's left, he begins to fill his plater with food. The kitten curls up on his lap and closes his eyes once more.

"Draco, has he eaten yet?" Lucius asks while looking at the kitten.

"Yes, he has father. I had an elf bring him food while I bathed. He still doesn't want us to know who he is, and if he knows who we are, I can't really blame him. We do seem quite rigid when in public."

"Hopefully the poor darling will eventually see that we aren't really like that." Narcissa coos. She quickly became enamored with the cute little kitten, and with the knowledge of the boy, and the abuse, her motherly instincts quickly made themselves known.

"We can only wait, dear." Lucius says before taking a sip of his morning tea. The tea itself is quite strong and helps to wake him up in the mornings, like coffee, only British. "What are your plans for the day, Draco?"

Swallowing his food so as not to be disgusting, "I plan to go back to Knockturn. I was on my way to Maggie's bookstore when I found him. I'm going to take him with me, I'm sure Maggie will like to see him and know that he is ok."

Narcissa quickly adds, "I'll go with you. I want to look for a few pieces to wear for the upcoming balls. Maybe a new dress as well." Tilting her head in thought, "Perhaps we can find a collar or choker for him that will adjust with his size."

"That sounds fun, mother. Hopefully we can find him something, though, I don't want to force something on him."

When the three Malfoys finished with breakfast, Lucius made his way to his office to go over his investments. Draco and Narcissa moved towards the fireplace to floo to The Leaky Cauldron. After making sure to have all the ash off, they made their way out in Diagon, Draco cradling the kitten. Making their way towards Knockturn, Draco notices that the kitten is slowly looking around, not precisely curious, more just looking. As they enter the dark alley, he notices that the kitten now starts to look around curiously, and slightly fearful. The boy seems to have spent time in Diagon, but most likely had never been down Knockturn. That, while narrowing the number of possible people, hardly made it a small number. Finally reaching the bookstore, Draco holds the door open for his mother, he is after all a gentleman.

"Good morning, Maggie."

"Narcissa, Draco. So nice to see both of you." Upon noticing the kitten, she asks, "Is that the kitten that you were trying to save yesterday?"

"Yes he is. He's actually a boy, but he doesn't want us to know his identity just yet, which is quite understandable as he seemed to have abused for a long time."

"Oh the poor dearie," she cries softly, "No one should be hurt like that." She comes closer and the kitten peaks up more. "What beautiful eyes. I'm sure he's such a cutie in his regular form if his form now is anything to go by." Her smile shows just how cute she thinks he is. She's always adored little one, sadly she was never able to have any of her own. "May I hold you while Draco looks around?"

 _"Meow."_

Draco hands the kitten to the woman who cradles him and scratches behind his ear, eliciting purrs. Draco smiles at the sight for a moment before he starts browsing. Narcissa for her part, simply stands and watches the woman fawn over the kitten, a slight upturn of her lips.

After Draco is done with his search, he places four books on the counter. _Potions of the Ancients, Combat Magic as Taught in Roma, Deadly Ingredients that can Save Lives and Where to Find Them,_ and _Potions of the Far East._ After handing the kitten back to Draco, where the kitten licks him on the cheek before relaxing in his arms, the woman proceeds with handling the purchase. After paying, Narcissa shrinks the books and places them in her bag, and the trio bid 'good day' to Maggie and move on to their next destination.

Finding a jewelry store up to Malfoy standards, they enter and start looking around. As Narcissa is looking over some earrings, Draco walks to the chokers. "Would you like one? We can make sure that it changes size to fit you and doesn't grab your fur. We could even have protective ruins put on it to keep you safe, even if you decide to leave."

 _"Meow?"_

"Don't worry, you can keep. It's a gift." He says soothingly while his eyes shine with care.

 _"Meow."_

"Alright then. I think this one would look good." He points to a black leather choker. It has tasteful silver designs on the surface. The kitten peers at the choker.

 _"Meow."_

Draco smiles brightly, glad that the kitten approves. After purchasing the choker, and a few pieces for Narcissa, they leave and begin walking back towards Diagon. Upon agreement, Narcissa continues towards Twillfitt and Tatting's and Draco, with the kitten, head toward Gringott's.

Inside Gringott's, Draco quickly informs the goblin clerk that he wished to speak on getting ruins placed upon the choker. After a few minutes, he's led to an office, where he is greeted by a goblin by the name of Bloodaxe. He quickly explains that he wished to have ruins incorporated into the choker, several protection and health ruins. After working out the details, and taking care of the payment, which would come from the Malfoy vault directly, Draco and the kitten leave the bank. The choker was going to take a week to modify, and so he had no reason to wait.

While heading towards the shop that was currently trying to survive his mother, he runs into a few unsavory acquaintances.

"Oi, ferret!" He groans. The Weasel and the Mudblood. Why couldn't they just go jump off a cliff or something equally pleasant?

He turns towards the pair and sneers. "What do you want, Weasel?"

"How dare you show your face here, ferret! You and all of the Death Eater scum like you should be locked up in Azkaban!"

"Ronald."

"I hope one day the dementors suck out your soul, oh wait, you don't have one!"

Useless Weasel. All mouth and no brain. "I believe you have it wrong, Weasel. I have a soul; you are absent a brain." He drawls. Why can't the idiot just leave him alone?

As he begins turning back around, Ron begins to pull out his wand.

Before Hermione can stop Ron, the kitten, upon seeing the danger and intent in the boy's eyes, leaps out of Draco's arms. Draco stops turning, but before he can try to catch the kitten, it starts to change.

Its entire body lengthens and grows bigger, stronger. Within the second between leaping and landing, the kitten has turned into a huge panther. Having placed itself between the two boys, letting loose a furious roar, bares its teeth in challenge. The boy visibly pales, while everybody else stares in shock.

As the panther quiets and stares at the boy, visibly showing that he would defend Draco, Ron flushes with anger. He quickly whips out his wand and sends a bone-breaker towards the cat. Draco rushes forward in an attempt to save the cat, but he knows that he isn't fast enough.

Before the magic hits the cat, it changes quickly once more. No longer is it the deep black; now it is spotted with black on pale yellow. It looks like a leopard, but with more muscle. On the back of its head, what looks like spikes are sticking up and back.

The curse hits the cat, but nothing happens. The cat doesn't even look like it noticed.

"Nundu!" The cry sends the spectators into a panic. They rush away at the sight of the dangerous creature. Nundus are feared by all who know of them. Having toxic breath, poisoned claws, strength and speed that would easily overcome small dragons, and being highly resistant to magic, they are the epitome of death in the magic world.

Aurors begin apparating in the alley, none stupid enough to go near the beast. Even with their skill, it would still take at least a hundred of them to take down the creature.

Ron and Hermione are frozen in place, terror washing through their bodies. The cat glaring at the red head, neither attempt to move for fear that it will cause the creature to attack.

During the havoc, Draco recovers from his own shock and quickly sprints to the cat's side.

"Kitten. Kitten it's ok." He begins to try to soothe the angry cat, even while the aurors yell at him to get back. Within a few minutes, the alley is clear except for the two fools, Draco, the cat, and four aurors.

Finally, that cat seems to be calming. It turns its head so it can look at Draco from the side. Upon seeing the boy, it calms further and transforms back into the small kitten that he had woken up with in his arms. He scoops up the kitten and begins walking swiftly towards where his mother is.

"Stop."

Fun. The aurors are trying to play intelligent.

"What do you want?" he bites off.

"You need to relinquish that creature. It's extremely dangerous." The auror obviously doesn't know who he is trying to order.

"I think now. I'm Draco Malfoy, and this is not a creature. It's an animangus."

"That's a bloody lie, ferret!" Weasel is red with fury, furious at being beaten by a cat, furious at being beaten by Malfoy, furious at not being able to hurt Malfoy.

"Malfoy, animangi can't transform like that." Mudblood is using her know-it-all voice. It's condescending as all hell, and even worse because she is completely sure that she is right, even when she should, but obviously doesn't, know that she doesn't have all the facts, and therefore can't reach a logical conclusion.

"Weasel, Mu-Granger," can't call her that in public, "You don't know anything about this. Just because you think you know, doesn't mean you actually do. And they call you the brightest witch of your age. At least nobody accuses Weasel of having a brain." He turns back to the auror, "And this is in fact an animangus. I saw him in his human form just last night."

"Draco!" Narcissa reaches the group of people. She's quite annoyed. She had been having a lovely time trying to work with the design lady to make sure that her new dresses would be magnificent, and just as it was getting good, she hears yelling and screaming, the entire alley in havoc. She comes, scared that she is going to find her son hurt, or worse, instead, she finds him conversing with two children and a couple of aurors. "Pray tell what is going on here."

"Mother. Weasley picked a fight. I was of course going to ignore him, but then he went for his wand. Before I could respond in kind, kitten here jumped out of my arms and turned into a panther. He placed himself between us, trying to defend me. I believe he was trying to scare him into backing off, but of course he isn't intelligent enough to do that. Instead he sent a bone-breaker at kitten. Before it hit, he had transformed once again into a Nundu. That is of course when the rabble lost their heads and fled like cowards. I calmed kitten, and when he transformed back into a kitten, I picked him up and was going to come find you. That is of course until these two," nodding at the aurors, "decided to stop me. They ordered me to give them kitten. I replied that he isn't a creature, but an animangus, and then Weasley and Granger decided to display their stupidity. You're all caught up."

She raised on of her eyebrows and then looked towards the aurors. "How about we handle this back at the manor. It'll give us some place to sit down, and some privacy." She says the last with the hint of a threat. The aurors are quick to agree.

The four, plus the kitten, quickly make their way to The Leaky Cauldron, leaving Ron and Hermione standing in the middle of the alley dumbstruck.

…

When Narcissa appears in the floo room of the manor, she steps out of the way for those behind her and then calls for a house elf. "Mistress."

"Could you please have my husband meet us in the sitting room."

"Right away, mistress."

Once the other three arrive, she leads the group into the large room from the night before. "I've asked my husband to join us. This seems like something that affects him as well."

"Understandable, Lady Malfoy." The younger, and handsomer, auror at least has some manners.

"Narcissa, dear. What is going on?" He walks in with the Malfoy mask firmly in place and with all the regality that his name implies.

"Lucius, there was an incident in the alley. It seems that the youngest Weasley boy attempted to attack our son. The kitten protected him by getting between them and transforming into a panther. In response to the bone-breaker that the boy sent at it, it transformed in a Nundu, which sparked a panic. These two aurors are under the impression that kitten is a creature and not an animangus."

Through the story, Lucius doesn't betray any of his surprise, which is quite a feat considering the child became one of the deadliest creatures in all of existence. "That is quite the incident," he drawls, "I should say that this calls for more than common aurors to deal with." Looking at them, he commands, "Do let Madam Bones know. I would appreciate it if she were the one to deal with this situation."

Knowing not to cross Lord Malfoy, the younger one quickly contacts the head of the DMLE. He is proving to also be intelligent. Madam Bones floos directly to the sitting room, as Lucius had altered the wards to allow it. "Lucius. Might I ask why I was called here."

"Madam Bones, there was an incident. If you would please ask your men to leave, Draco will fill you in. I wish to keep any secrets that are revealed here from getting out."

She has the two aurors leave, and then listens to Draco's accounting of the events. Her surprise is hidden, she's not the head of the DMLE for nothing after all. "That is quite the story. I'm going to need some verification, and if this kitten is in fact an animangus, if not already registered, he will need to."

Draco looks down at the beautiful blue eyes. "Kitten, you need to transform back into a human now."

 _"Meow?"_

"Don't worry, I'm sure you can still stay here. I promise that nobody is going to hurt you." He presses a light kiss to the kitten's forehead.

Resolve settles into the kitten's eyes. He leaps off of Draco's lap and walks to an open area. With his back turned to the people in the room, he starts to transform back into a person. When done, he has long, silky, midnight black hair down to mid back. The hair has strands of silver, gold, and red scattered throughout. He's about five feet and six inches. Thin legs and arms, but they have the appearance of toned muscle. The shoulders are narrow, and it continues down to his hips. He turns around to show everyone an angelic looking face. As he turns, his eyes change from aquamarine to a bright emerald green.

"Harry!"

"Draco."

Draco is left speechless. Standing in front of him is the boy of his dreams, and nightmares. The one he loves; the one he mourns. Here's the boy that hates him and all of his family; the one boy that he would give everything for.

The other three people are left astounded as well. Never in their wildest dreams did Lucius and Narcissa think that Harry Potter would be standing in their home, let alone seemingly relaxed.

Madam Bones was the first to recover. "Mr. Potter, why don't you take a seat so I can ask some questions."

Harry calmly walks to one of the single chairs and sits down. There's no fear or anger on his face, just peace and serenity. "Mr. Potter, can you tell me what happened earlier?"

"Of course, Madam Bones." He speaks while ignoring the three Malfoys, possibly giving them time to remember themselves. "Draco was walking with me in his arms in the direction of the store that his mother was at. Ronald Weasley called out to him and insulted him. Draco gave a simple response and then turned to continue on his way. I saw Ron going for his wand, so I jumped out of Draco's arms and turned into a panther. I was trying to make Ron stop. I wasn't going to attack him unless he attacked, which he did. He sent what looked like the Bone-Breaker curse at me. In order to not get hurt, I transformed into a Nundu, it was the first time I'd ever done that. When I did, the curse hit me, but didn't affect me. That's when the entire alley lost their minds and started running away in a panic. After that, Draco calmed me down and I transformed back into a kitten. He picked me up and he was going to head off to find his mother. That's when the two aurors stopped him. After that, they tried to take, he said no, Ron and Hermione threw their two knuts in, Mrs. Malfoy showed up and recommended that the discussion be brought here, the end."

Through the story, Madam Bones wrote in her notebook. The story matched what the Malfoy heir had said. She would go interview the two aurors when she got back to the ministry. Assuming their stories matched, she considered the case closed. Just one more issue now.

"Mr. Potter, have you registered as an animangus?"

"No I haven't, madam. I was hoping to keep it a secret in case I ever needed the element of surprise, either with fighting in the war, or fleeing. In any case, it's not much use for me to register."

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm what is known as a 'Metamorph Felidae.'"

She had never heard of this. "I am unaware of such a term. Could you please explain."

"Certainly. A Metamorph Felidae is a type of a special class of animangi. A Metamorph animangus is someone who can turn into any variant of a certain order of animal, in my case, Felidae, or 'cat.' I can literally turn into any cat, including the magical ones. It only happens with a metamorphmagus, which I am thanks to my paternal grandmother, Dorea Black. The metamorphmagus ability runs in the Black bloodline. The metamorphmagus needs to be exceptionally powerful though. So you see, even if I was registered, you would have absolutely no way of tracking me. I could turn into any cat, as well as changing the appearance of the form."

To say that Madam Bones was flabbergasted, along with the three Malfoys, would be a severe understatement. "You're right, it would be useless." She almost chuckles with the irony of the situation. "However, the law stands. But due to the circumstances, you will be registered, and your form will be classified as, something along the lines of, 'any cat of any colour.'"

With her statement, Harry begins to laugh heartedly. "Yes. That is all you can really put."

The madam turns Lucius, "Would it be ok if I left to retrieve the necessary paperwork and then returned. This way he doesn't even have to go to the ministry."

With his emotions finally back in check, he nods. "Yes. That will be acceptable. How long do you think it will take?"

"No more than an hour. I'll have it all filled out and only needing his signature."

"Excellent. It will give us time to speak with him."

At that, she stands and walks to the fireplace. In green flames, she's gone.

Now the three Malfoys look at Harry. Draco is the first to speak. "How long have you been an animangus?" He almost yells in his desperation to know.

With a wry smile, Harry answers calmly, "Since before last Yule. I started learning back at the end of third year, after learning that Sirius and my father were animangi. I thought it would help me be closer to both of them. At first I could only turn into a panther, but just before the OWLs, I learned that I could also become a kitten. I went to the library to find a reference to having two forms. There were cases, but I also learned about the Metamorph Animangus. I already knew that I might be a metamorphmagus due to my grandmother, so I made the potion that would tell me. When it came back positive, I started trying to find my true form. The Metamorph only has one true form, but the form can be any in the line. My true form is a silver panther type cat. The book said that the true form would be the colour of pure silver. It wasn't until after Sirius fell through the Veil that I discovered the Nundu. I was spending my time at the end of term in the library, in an attempt to avoid everybody. I read about it and it said that it was in the cat order. It wasn't until Ron sent that curse that I tried."

"Mr. Potter…" Narcissa starts.

"Harry. Please just call me Harry."

With a smile she continues, "Alright, Harry, as long as you call me Narcissa. Would you mind telling us what happened to you that resulted in you almost dying?"

A shadow fell over his face, "After I returned to my _home_ ," he bites off the word, "My uncle locked up all my things in the cupboard and then locked me in what they call my room. They gave me barely any bread or water these past two weeks. Every day, my uncle would come in and beat me, my cousin too. At night, either my uncle or cousin would come in and they would rape me, beating me while they did it. After they were done, they would leave me bleeding on the bed. Yesterday morning, I got a letter from Ron saying that I was too dangerous to be friends with anymore. I finally snapped. I couldn't handle it anymore, so I apparated to Knockturn. Before I could take a step though, I collapsed on the ground. I was still conscious enough to know to turn into a kitten; it was the only chance I had at someone helping me."

All three had horror etched on their faces. Draco starts yelling, demanding to know why they did that, and why the hell would he would go back.

"Draco. They did it because they hate me. They hate magic, my parents, and me. If it wasn't for Dumbledore, I'm sure that they would've either abandoned me or killed me. As for Dumbledore, I've asked him every year not to send me back. I told him what they did, but he never listened. He would just pat me on the head and say that it couldn't be that bad." He says this with no emotion in his voice. It's worse than if he had said it with anger or sadness in his voice. The lack of emotion, though, cuts all of their hearts.

"Mr. Potter. Harry." Lucius corrects himself, "You can stay here for the time being, if you want. No one should have to suffer what you did." He speaks without emotion, neiter on his face nor in his voice, but in his eyes there is a mixture of sympathy and rage. Sympathy for what he went through, and rage at those who hurt him in such a way.

"Why would you do that Mr. Malfoy? I'm Harry Potter, sworn enemy of Voldemort, your lord. Why would you help me? Won't he punish you?" A look of suspicion flashes into his eyes, "Or is it that you're planning on handing me over to him?"

"Call me Lucius, Harry. I'm not going to hand you over to him. He's not the evil monster that you've been led to believe. He won't punish me for helping you, in fact, he would probably ask to meet and talk with you. As for why, it's simple. You have been hurt far more and in ways that no one, especially a child, should be. What you've gone through I wouldn't wish on anyone, not even my worst enemy."

"Why would he want to talk with me? Doesn't he hate me? He's tried to kill me plenty of times, including when I was a baby."

"He doesn't hate you. Yes, he has tried to kill you, but that is because you are a threat to him. Harry, this is war. In war one does what they must in order to win. As for when you were a baby, I don't know what happened, but he had told me that he was going to try to convince your parents to simply be neutral, and to try to keep you neutral."

"If I do say yes, what would stop him from killing me as soon as he appeared?"

"Honestly, nothing. I can try to convince you that he won't, which I know for a fact he won't, but you can't know that for a certainty. All I can say is that it is worth the chance. Think about it. He talks with you and you are able to convince him to stop trying to kill you. You would no longer have to fight, unless of course you disagree with his goals."

Pondering the words, Harry considers the offer carefully. He never did want a part of the fight, and this might be his only chance to get out. Deciding, he accepts the offer. "What are his goals?"

"You should ask him." Lucius says with a smirk.

"Harry." Draco says softly. Harry turns towards Draco and considers him. "When you were a kitten, why did you lick me?" The question had been circling around in his head. He wanted to know, know if he had a chance.

"You saved me, Draco." He says with a sweet smile. "You saved my life and cared for me. When I saw the emotions, I realized that you weren't the bastard that I thought you were. I wanted to show you that I appreciated you caring for me." His answer both soothes Draco, and hurts him. He had been hoping for more.

The fireplace flared. Madam Bones steps out and quickly makes her way to Harry. "Mr. Potter, all you have to do is sign with the quill and you will be officially registered. I took the initiative of having the file sealed though. No need for it to get out what you can do."

"Thank you, Madam Bones."

He picks up the quill and signs. Blood starts pooling on his hand. "Mr. Potter! Why is your hand bleeding like that?" She asks in surprise.

"Because you had me sign with a blood quill." Is his confused answer.

"Yes, but the cut should have healed almost instantly. No blood should have come out."

Lucius has a thought. "Harry, how many times have you used a blood quill?"

He shrugs, "Honestly, I lost count. Umbridge had me use one to write lines in detention."

"What!" Draco yells, "You were in detention with her for most of the year."

Madam Bones is horrified. "The use of a blood quill like that is illegal. It's categorized at torture to have it used that way."

Narcissa has a fierce glint in her eyes. "That woman is a monster. Madam Bones, I would ask that you open an investigation into this. Harry, I'd like you to tell Madam Bones everything you know, including who else had detention with that woman. After, I'm going to take you to Mungo's so a healer can look at it and a report can be written for the investigation, along with pictures."

"Of course, Lady Malfoy. Harry, I need you to tell me why you had detention, how many times you had it, how long it was, and anyone else you know of that had it with her."

Harry agrees and tells the madam how he got it for saying that Voldemort was back. He told her that he had lost count how many times, and how long, but he estimated that it was at least fifty nights for about six hours each, sometimes longer. He also gave her a list of everybody he could think of you had detention as well, including the first years.

"Mr. Potter, I will make sure that she is brought to trial. I have no doubt that with your statement, and any other statement and evidence that is gathered, that she will go to Azkaban for a very long time, if not receive the kiss." With his nod, she stands up, takes the animangus registration form, and floos back to the ministry to get started on nailing that bitch.

After she leave, the four decide to have lunch. After, Lucius goes to see the Dark Lord, while Narcissa and Draco talk to Harry about retrieving his things from the Dursleys and getting him a new wardrobe. The last part makes Harry visibly pale, much to the amusement of the two Malfoys.

…

 **Damn, long chapter. I actually had planned to add more, but I got to almost 5500 words. Decided to end here. I was told that the story has been done, but not in this way. I do so hope I was able to surprise. I have many more in store. For anybody wondering about the whole Ron issue, I really don't like him. There will be Ron bashing throughout, so be prepared.**

 **Also, "Felidae" is the order for all cats in Scientific Classification. "Pantera" is for big cats, and "feline" is for the house cats.**


	3. Muggles, Confessions, and Breakfast

**Metamorph Felidae**

 **When Draco finds a bleeding kitten, he rushes to save it, only to find out that it is actually a boy. What will the boy mean to Draco, and what might the consequences be? SLASH Dumbles!bash HPDM**

 _JKR owns the playground, I'm just playing around._

…

 **Muggles, Confessions, and Breakfast**

Lucius walks into a large library. The smell of books is all around him, a smell of vanilla, with a hint of almonds and flowers. The room is lit from windows, which show the soft brown of the walls that is matched in the colour of the shelves. Near an unlit fireplace are large, comfortable chairs in a semicircle. In one sits a man reading a book, in his right hand is a glass of wine. The man is tall, with dark brown hair. His skin is pale and unblemished, his eyes a soft blue. He is slim, yet muscular, even under the clothes. Long fingers turn a page before he notices Lucius walking towards him.

"Ah, Lucius, to what do I owe the pleasure." The Dark Lord asks with a purr.

"Tom, I have come with news of Harry Potter. He is currently staying at my manor."

The man's face shows his surprise. "How did this happen?"

"My son was in Knockturn when he stumbled upon a kitten. The kitten was bleeding badly, and so he brought it home. Turned out to be an animangus, Potter to be precise. He had a large number of wounds, a long history of scars. Severus healed him as best he could. The next day, Ronald Weasley tried to attack Draco, but the kitten defended him. It turned into a panther, and when Weasley attacked it, it then turned into a Nundu. After, Narcissa brought Draco, and the kitten back, with a couple of Aurors. I decided that Madam Bones should handle the situation rather than the underlings. It was during her interview that we discovered the kitten was Potter. I ended up offering him a place to stay, and I mentioned him talking with you. After assuring him that you wouldn't try to kill him as soon as you saw him, he agreed."

Taking a few moments to ponder the situation, Tom responds. "You did well, Lucius. I do want to talk with him. If I can convince him to join our side, or at least to leave the 'light,' then the war will go much more smoothly." Taking a sip of wine, he continues. "How does Draco feel about the situation?"

"I believe he is happy. I know that my son is infatuated with the boy, and while his feelings may never be returned, I feel he will be happy to at least know that Potter will likely not have to die now."

"Young Draco infatuated, that is quite interesting."

"To be honest, I think that it might be more than simple infatuation."

Tom quirks an eyebrow. "Oh, do tell, Lucius."

"There is Veela blood in the Malfoy ancestry, with how he acts, and what Severus tells me of his actions in school, I think he may have been acting on subconscious desires."

"Veela. He already turned sixteen. Did you notice a change?"

"No, but that is not so unusual. There are accounts of Veela not coming into their inheritance until their mate turns sixteen. In all of those cases, the Veela and mate had been born only a few months apart. There could also be a creature inheritance in Potter that might cause Draco to not change yet as well."

"Hmm, seems Potter's birthday will be quite interesting. As for my talking with Potter, I would like to do it at the earliest convenience."

"Narcissa said something about taking Potter to retrieve his belongings from his relatives and then all three of them buying Potter a new wardrobe. So how about tomorrow. We could do it over breakfast. It might be of benefit to have my family there so we can intervene if the two of you get a little heated or if there is a miscommunication."

"Yes. I have missed having breakfast with you and your family."

…

In a little neighborhood in Little Whinging, Narcissa, Harry, and Draco appeared in a deserted park. "I hate side-along." Harry grumbled.

Narcissa was unfettered by the travel. "Don't worry, everybody loathes it, or at least everybody that is sane."

"Harry, where is your house?" Draco says as he smooths his clothes.

"You know, it's really odd how you seem so relaxed calling me by my name."

"To be honest, I only called you Potter to get a rise out of you, though there was also the fact that we weren't friends. But again I ask, where is your house?"

"My _relatives'_ house is just down this way." He then starts walking down a street.

Harry walks up to the door of Number Four, Privet Drive. At this point, Narcissa takes the lead and knocks on the door. They hear voices from inside, and after a moment the door opens to reveal a thin woman with a horse face. As soon as Petunia sees Harry, her face transforms into an outraged visage. "FREAK! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? THOSE OTHER FREAKS CAME BOTHERING US BECAUSE YOU WERE GONE! THE NEIGHBORS SAW, AND …"

Her rant was suddenly stopped as Narcissa pointed her wand at the woman. While her voice was even and calm, there was and underlying threat, "If you would shut up, we are here for Harry's belongings. If you know what's good for you, you will step aside."

"Pet, did I hear you correctly? Is that the freak?" Vernon bellows. Upon seeing Narcissa pointing her wand at his wife, his face becomes purple with rage. "HOW DARE YOU THREATEN MY WIFE! I WANT YOU TO LEAVE IMMEDIATELY! AND YOU, FREAK, I WILL DEAL WITH YOU…"

His tirade is interrupted as Narcissa silences him and then petrifies both him and his wife. Afterwards, she directs Harry to gather his belongings quickly so they could leave before the Order comes checking. While he is upstairs, Narcissa 'obliviates' the muggles and uses a 'compulsion' and 'cunfundus' to make them go back into the living room as if nothing had occurred. Once Narcissa, Harry, and Draco are gone, Vernon and Petunia feel slightly odd but don't remember any of the incident.

…

That night finds Harry going through his new wardrobe looking for pajamas. After the three had left the Dursleys', they had purchases him a new wardrobe in Diagon. He hadn't been happy the entire time. While he was glad to finally have his own clothes that fit, the poking and prodding at been irritating, as well as the dressing and undressing until he had tried all nearly all the clothes. He had been right to be wary of the two Malfoys when it came to shopping, they were unstoppable.

Finally, having found the pajamas, he put the bottoms on, as he slept shirtless, and went into the hall. He walked to Draco's room, and after knocking and receiving permission to enter, he opened the door. He had already seen the room so he didn't look around. What he did was look to find the blond, and he found him sitting on his bed propped up by pillows. He stopped in his tracks. The previous night he hadn't seen the blond before he was already covered up by blankets, mostly due to already having his eyes closed trying to go to sleep. That is why when he saw the blond, he lost all thought. Draco was gorgeous in his mind. His platinum hair, his sharp, defined features, the toned muscles and the washboard abs. Harry instantly wanted to lick his entire body.

He was interrupted from his fantasy by said blond looking up at him. "See something you like?"

Harry instantly blushed. "Maybe." He gave a wink at the blond.

This caused Draco to forget himself. He hadn't expected the boy to flirt back. He also hadn't expected him to be shirtless, or to be in his room. He watched as Harry sauntered towards him, staring at the delicious looking muscles. He wanted to run his hands over the unblemished skin of his chest and abs, and then he suddenly realized what he was seeing.

"The scars. They're gone." The previous day, Harry's body had been covered in scars, and now it was unblemished. "Are you wearing a glamour?"

Draco then saw what heaven must look like. Harry's unguarded smile lit up his face, making him look like Eros himself. "No," he says while chuckling, "I'm a Metamorph. I simply willed the scars away."

Understanding this, Draco had another question. "Why didn't you do that sooner?"

"Because if I had, my uncle would have made sure to put every scar back on my body."

At this the blond looks enraged. He doesn't even seem to notice as Harry slips into the bed next to him. While thinking of torture and murder, he flinches when he feels a hand on his arm. Looking, he notices Harry, he notices Harry looking at _him,_ looking concerned for _him_. At this Draco didn't know what to think.

Softly Harry asks, "Draco, are you ok?"

Blinking a few times, Draco responds. "Yeah. I was just thinking about ways to make those filthy muggles pay for hurting you." He watches as Harry tilts his head. Suddenly realizing that Harry was in bed with him, he asks, "Harry, why are in my bed?"

"Well, I slept great last night. Usually, I have terrible nightmares, but last night I didn't. I felt safe and protected. I was hoping that I could sleep with you again. Don't worry though, I was planning on sleeping as a kitten." He blushed furiously throughout his explanation.

"You don't have to sleep as a kitten. I…I wouldn't mind it if you slept with me, only, um…I need to tell you something first." Harry waits for him to continue, but Draco only seems to hesitate.

"What is it Draco?" Receiving no response, he continues, "If it's about me being a guy, I understand. It's got to be weird for you. I can't imagine you sleeping with guys very often."

"No, that's not it. Well, it sort of is." Seeing Harry confused he tries to explain. "It's because it's you. I mean…well you see, um…" Working up is courage he blurts out, "IreallylikeyouHarry."

"Um…say that again, and maybe a little slower."

Taking a deep breath, he repeats himself. "I really like you."

"I like you to, Draco."

"No, I mean I really like you, like more than I would a friend. I guess what I'm trying to say is, Harry, I'm gay, and I like you in that way."

Nervously, Draco looks at his hands. _He's going to laugh at me, or tell me there's no way. He's not going to want to be my friend. I've lost him, I know it. It's going to hurt when he rejects me._ He then feels a hand under his chin. Harry turns his head towards him. Draco looks at Harry in confusion, watches him as his face gets closer. Harry closes his eyes and then their lips meet. After a few seconds, Draco comes out of his surprise and closes his eyes. For a few seconds they keep the kiss simple, almost innocent. Then Draco feels a tongue against his mouth, asking for entrance. As he opens his mouth, Harry plunges his tongue in and starts tasting. He explores Draco's mouth, mapping it out. He gets lost in the taste of the blond. Soon Draco his pushing his tongue into Harry's mouth, and Harry obliges, pulling his tongue back. Draco repeats the process, mapping and tasting, exploring, experiencing. They continue in this way for a few minutes, slowly breathing through their noses, soft moans sounding from their chests. Occasionally, their tongues battle for dominance, Draco always winning, Harry simply enjoying the contest with the blond.

While Draco's tongue is in his mouth, Harry closes his lips around it, and then he starts sucking. He sucks on Draco's tongue, which sends shocks of pleasure into Draco, the shocks going down to his groin. Draco feels himself harden, he hardens at the thought of Harry sucking his member like he is his tongue. Harry sucks on his tongue, pulling it into his mouth, his cheeks collapsing as he creates a vacuum. He sucks gently, moving his tongue around Draco's. After a couple minutes, he lets go.

The boys break apart, both flushed and hard, both imagining things. They look at each other, and then Draco kisses Harry on the cheeks, on his nose, and finally on his forehead. "I didn't know you were gay. I thought you had a thing for Weaslette."

"I've known since I kissed Cho. Don't worry, it was terrible, it felt all wrong. The next day I talked with Seamus, and he helped me figure out that I was into guys."

"Well I'm good, you're a good kisser by the way." Seeing Harry smile and blush, Draco decides that he wants to see more of it. "How long have you liked me though?"

"I don't really know. It's possible that I was attracted to you before kissing Cho, but since I thought I liked girls, I didn't pay attention. After though, I became distinctly aware that you were very attractive. Some days I couldn't keep my eyes off of you." Seeing Draco puff out his chest, he laughs and quickly adds, "Didn't help though that you were a right git." He then snickers as Draco deflates. "How long have you like me?"

Draco looks down in embarrassment. "I've known I was gay since third year, but I've known that I liked you long before that."

"Why did you always pick a fight then?"

"I wanted your attention." He says softly, quite uncomfortable with the truth.

Harry once again turns his head to look at him. He softly kisses Draco, but then pulls away and looks Draco in the eyes. "It's ok. I'm not mad. Can't say that I'm happy, but I'm definitely not mad." He pecks Draco on the lips. "So, how about we go to sleep. I need rest if I'm talking to the Dark Lord tomorrow at breakfast.

Smiling, Draco agrees. They arrange themselves so Harry's head is laying on Draco's shoulder, an arm over the blonde's stomach. Draco wraps an arm around his shoulders and he places his other hand on top of Harry's. They're soon asleep, both with a smile on their faces.

…

The next morning finds Harry and Draco walking to breakfast, their hands intertwined. After waking up, they decided to try having a relationship. They both liked each other, and so it was only logic to try to be together. They even decided that they were boyfriends.

Walking in to the small dining room, Harry stops as soon as he sees Tom. He quickly backpedals into the hallway and hides behind the wall. Draco seeing him becomes confused. He looks around and sees the Dark Lord, suddenly realizing why Harry is afraid. He pulls Harry into his arms and tries to soothe him. He whispers assurances of his safety. Soon Harry is calmed. He wishes that he didn't have to do this. He gathers his courage and allows Draco to pull him into the dining room. Draco pull him to a seat, and then quickly sits beside him.

"Good morning. I was wondering when you two would decide to join us." Narcissa says with a smile. She had seen how the boys had been holding hands. _They look so cute together._

"Yes, thank you for deigning us deserving of your presence," Tom drawls.

Harry hides his face, both embarrassed and afraid.

"Now, Tom, don't be rude." Narcissa chides. "Remember that up to this point you have been trying to kill him on sight."

"Tom simply huffs.

"Tom, I was telling Harry how he should ask you about your goals." Lucius slips in.

"Yes. So, Potter, what would you like to know?"

Harry's head rises, eyes wide in surprise. The Dark Lord had spoken to him without the usual malice or contempt, he wasn't even condescending like when he first sat down. Draco squeezes his hand in support. "Well, I guess everything. I guess my first question is if you really want to kill all muggleborns?"

The man sneers, "Hardly. They have magic, why would I want to kill people that belong to our world?"

"I don't know, but I was told…"

"You were told." He sneers. "You were told by people that don't know me, don't know our side, and don't really care to. Try learning for yourself."

"I'm trying." His voices rises. "Problem is nobody will tell me anything. Whenever I ask, they just pat me on the head and tell me that I should focus on having a normal childhood; that I should be happy." His rant catches Tom off-guard. Harry then continues in a lower voice, "How can I have a normal childhood? Normal children aren't beaten. Normal children aren't made to do chores from sunrise to sundown and then punished for not completing the large list. Normal children aren't starved or locked in a cupboard for days at a time." He takes a deep breath. "Normal children have parents."

For a few minutes, the silence remains unbroken. The three Malfoys look at Harry, pity in their eyes. Draco tries to hold back tears for his new boyfriend. Tom is left to look at the Golden Boy in shock. "Normal children aren't raped." Harry adds in a whisper barely uttered.

"I'm sorry." Harry is wary of the man's words. "I did not mean to be like all those others." He takes a breath and decides on a course. "I will do my utmost to be patient. Please,…Harry, continue."

After a few seconds, Harry decides to give the man a chance. "Why did you kill my parents? Why did you try to kill me?"

Tom was dreading the questions. "I tried to kill you, because a prophecy said you could be my defeat. It said that you were the only one that could stop me. Harry, I tried to kill you because you were, are, a threat. I tried to reason with your parents, I asked them to stay out of the war, and to try to keep you neutral. Before I could convince them though, something happened. Your father got a faraway look in his eyes, and then he attacked me. After that, I attempted to kill you. After that, I continued trying to kill you for the simple reason that you were a threat. I understand that it seems callous, and I will admit it is, but this is war. But I swear to you, I did try to spare you and your parents in the beginning."

Throughout, Harry had listened, determining if the man was lying. "I believe you."

"Just like that?"

"Yeah." Harry smirks. "A gift of being a Felidae is that I can tell if someone is lying. Turns out to be a blood gift of all cats." Seeing the shock and then acceptance on everyone's face, he continues with his questioning. "What would you do with muggleborns and half-bloods?"

"I would integrate them. I would take children away from their muggle parents, but only if they were abused. Otherwise, I would have spells put on the parents so that they could never talk about our world to other muggles. I would also try to convince them to relocate to wizarding villages, which would make it easier to keep magic a secret."

"But…Sorry, I'm just confused. I've been told over and over that you wanted to kill them, and all muggles."

"Hardly. They are children, and muggles are far too numerous and their weapons to devastating to think that we could win. Furthermore, I have no reason to hate muggles."

"But what about you father? Didn't he abandon your mother?"

"My mother used a powerful potion on him. In reality, she raped him. When he was finally free, he left. Any sane person would. As for me, I do not fault him for not raising me. My life is not the result of my father's maliciousness, but of my mother's. It is she that I blame."

"I was told that you killed your father and his family. Is that true?"

"No, I did go to his house. I wanted to talk to him, to learn about him, and possibly have some relationship. When I arrived, however, I found them dead. I never knew who did it, but I do suspect my grandfather."

"What about the basilisk?

"I let her out in an attempt to let her acclimate to the world. I was planning on her being completely released. The petrified students were accidents. Truthfully, it was all wrong time, wrong place. As for Myrtle, her death has haunted me ever since. It was because of her that I stopped letting the Sotoria out. I realized that she was too far gone; too long alone caused her to go insane."

"What about in my second year, Lucius?"

"I promise you, I did not know it was such a dangerous creature. I was simply trying to get Dumbledore removed."

"It was a good plan, but poorly executed." Tom says this with a look of displeasure. "Just be happy that I could keep her from killing anybody."

"I am truly sorry, my lord. The same to you, Harry."

"I can tell that you are truly sorry, Lucius. I don't know if I can forgive you though."

"Potter…"

"Harry. Call me Harry."

This gave Tom a slight smile. "Then you may call me Tom, but in private or casual settings. I am after the leader of a political movement."

"I understand. Could you answer for me why you have been demonized, though? I'm afraid I still do not understand. I mean, if you are simply political, why not work in the Wizengamot?"

"I wish it was as easy as that. Unfortunately, Dumbledore is ensconced in the Wizengamot, and at one time I was the leader of a party, but Dumbledore worked to ostracize my companions and me. He worked to have us labeled traitors, terrorists, and other such things. He did it in an effort to stop our movement, we were after all the ones opposing him."

"How were you opposing him? I don't even know his own politics, aside from being against you."

"He has a hold over Britain. He is able to play groups against each other, all of this in an effort to gain himself power, influence, and prestige, not to mention a great deal of money. I formed a part to remove his control. We wanted true change, we were the only ones that he could not control. He feared us because we could not be corrupted. So now, we are a rebel group. I believe it is similar to the revolutions of past in muggle history, notably the French Revolution, where the aristocracy was overthrown and the king executed."

"You've given me a lot to think over, Tom. I do know that I do not want to fight, and even if I do oppose you in the future, I can say that I would rather do it in speeches rather than blood."

"Well so long as Dumbledore is in power, blood will be necessary. We attempted words and we were met with violence. Until the other side is willing to call a ceasefire and attempt civil communication and compromise, then we will fight."

"In that case, I swear to you, I will not actively oppose you. So long as you must fight, I will stay neutral, and even work to call that ceasefire

"I thank you, Harry."

…

 **So I wanted the story to take a more realistic point in regards to the war, though with the "light" as not the good side. In my opinion, war is not "One side is good, the other bad," it's more "either one or both sides are being led by a leader who is in it for their own gain."**


	4. A Legacy

**Metamorph Felidae**

 **When Draco finds a bleeding kitten, he rushes to save it, only to find out that it is actually a boy. What will the boy mean to Draco, and what might the consequences be? SLASH Dumbles!bash HPDM**

 _JKR owns the playground, I'm just playing around._

 _ **I'm kind of sorry for the delay. Classes are in full swing and work too. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

…

 **A Legacy**

A few days later after the meal with Tom, the sky found Harry basking in the warm sunlight. He was currently a jaguar, a beautiful creature with golden fur and midnight black spots. His eyes were an amazingly brilliant emerald green of his mother's. He was glad that he could have his mother's eyes now. It was sad when he had to hide them, and he was going to enjoy his time before he had to hide them again.

After a while, Harry felt as if someone was staring at him. He turned his head in the direction of the manor. A few feet from him was Draco. His expression was one of tranquility. Harry shifted back to human and walked to Draco. "What are you doing here, and what's with the look?"

"Father wants to speak with you." With that he turned back towards the house.

Before he could take a step, arms wrapped around him. A mouth landed upon his neck and started sucking. Draco moaned in pleasure. He had dreamed of this for a long time, dreamed of Harry and him. "Please, tell me Draco."

"I…I enjoyed watching you. You're so beautiful." It was true, Harry was beautiful. Even in human form, he moved with the body of feline grace. Long hair that was silky and black. Slim body that was toned with muscle, made for speed and strength. He was a cat, in all of his beauty and grace.

This earns him another kiss on the neck. "Thank you, gorgeous."

Now Draco blushes. "We really should get going. Father is not one to be kept waiting."

Harry lets go of Draco, which causes the blond some sadness, but then their hands become intertwined and Harry pulls him along with him.

They make their way to Lucius' study. Inside they find Lucius behind his desk going over pieces of parchment and making notations in a book. He looks up upon hearing the door. "Harry, glad that you've come."

"Lucius. What is it that you wanted to see me talk about?"

"I had wondered if you had gone to Gringott's yet to claim your inheritance."

"My inheritance? I already have that. I've been using it for school."

"That is only your trust vault. Your family is one of the wealthiest in the wizarding world. You should have been told of this."

"Well, while I should have been told, I wasn't."

Lucius sneers. "Most likely Dumbledore trying to control, not only you, but your money."

At this Harry rolls his eyes. "Most likely."

"Either way, I will take you to Gringott's so you can gain your inheritance."

"Sounds fun. Draco can come, right?"

"Of course."

…

Arriving inside Gringott's, the trio were quickly approached by a goblin. "Lord Lucius." The goblin growled out. "How might the goblins be of service to you today?"

"We are here about Mr. Potter's inheritance."

"Please follow me." The goblin turned and began leading them through corridors. They finally came to a door, which the goblin opened. Inside is an aging goblin behind a large stone desk.

"Lord Lucius. I am Ragnok, Director of Inheritances. How might I be of service."

"Master goblin. We are here about Mr. Potter's inheritance." At this, the goblin looked to Harry.

"Mr. Potter, we have expected you for a while. We have sent a number of letters requesting your presence."

Harry confusedly asked, "Letters? I never received anything. And why did you want my presence?"

"I will have a goblin look into what became of the letters." Ragnok called a goblin and gave him orders. After the goblin left, he continued. "As for your presence, you were to claim your inheritance upon your fifteenth birthday."

"Well I'm here now."

"Yes, you are. Firstly, we need some blood to verify your identity." Ragnok pulled out a thick parchment and a bejeweled silver blade, the latter of which was offered. Taking the blade, Harry cut his hand and allowed a few drops to fall on the paper, after which, the cut healed. After a few moments, the parchment was filled with writing. After reviewing the parchment, Ragnok summoned another goblin and sent him off. "This verifies that you are indeed the Potter heir. It also shows that you the Black heir and are to be tested for the inheritance of Morgana La Fey."

"Morgana La Fey!" Lucius, Draco, and Harry exclaimed simultaneously.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry Ragnok, but can I ask how I can inherit?"

"You have Black blood, and the Blacks are descended from La Fey. She left a number of stipulations to decide an heir. First, they were to be of her blood. The reason of which is that it would be difficult to account for others outside of her bloodline for the next two stipulations. The second is that to be the heir, one must be a Metamorph Animalia."

"Metamorph Animalia? Why would she care about that?"

"Quite simple, because she was one. She herself could transform into any bird. Her heir was to be gifted and powerful, as is right for one of her blood." The second goblin returned and handed Ragnok a box. Seeing that the three had nothing to say, he continued. "Finally, her heir was to be tested to see if they shared her values."

"And how am I to be tested?"

"With this." The goblin pulled out of the box a necklace with a large blue stone upon it. "This was her choker. On it is a star sapphire of the highest value. She enchanted it to determine if one was worthy of being her heir."

"What must I do?" Harry asks while looking at the choker cautiously.

"Simply touch it. If you are worthy, it will appear around your neck."

At his words, Harry reached out his hand hesitantly. When his fingers brushed the stone, his vision became black. He tried to look around for something, for anything. He turned and saw a beautiful woman inside a circle of blue flames.

" _Ah, finally a possible heir."_

" _Are you Morgana?"_

" _No, dear child. I am but a shadow of her, simply a personification of her soul that tests the worthiness of possible heirs."_ She said with a smile.

" _So how am I going to be tested?"_

" _You are already being tested. I am looking inside you, inside of your heart."_

" _Oh. I guess that's easy for me. What exactly are you looking for?"_

" _I am looking to see if you are worthy, of course."_ She says with a smirk.

Rolling his eyes, he asks. _"And what exactly would make me worthy?"_

" _What do you know of me, child?"_

" _I know that you were a great witch. They say that you were evil, that you used the Dark Arts."_

" _Ha, great witch. While I do not wish to sound arrogant, I do claim to be equal to Merlin. As for evil, I was about as evil as the next person or the person after that. Harry, the Dark Arts are not evil, they are simply powerful and hard to control. Evil is reserved for Black Magic. Black Magic corrupts the soul, body, and mind. Black Magic should never be attempted, that is a warning."_

" _If you're not evil, then what about your son Mordrid and betraying Arthur?"_

" _They truly have corrupted my story. Mordrid was not my son, he was my student. Arthur, as well as Merlin, were my closest friends. We were equals, a triumvirate. We wished to care and watch over the people of the kingdom, protect them and keep them safe. Under us, witches and wizards, muggles and goblins, vampires and werewolves, and all other race were treated as equals. Men and women were given equal voice. Children were protected from abuse. The poor were helped in finding shelter, food, and work. It was the closest a people could come to paradise._

" _Mordrid changed that though. He was, as I said, my student, really my apprentice. I was to teach him all that I knew, and one day he would take my place at the round table._

" _He betrayed me though. He invoked black magic and it corrupted him. He raised an army against Camelot, an army of the damned. Creatures that are the stuff of nightmares. We attempted to fight them, but they were too powerful. The final course left to us was a ritual. Merlin performed it. The ritual required the willing sacrifice of two of power. Arthur and I were that sacrifice. The further claimed the lives of all the people of Camelot. In exchange, Mordrid and his army were stopped, they were stopped from destroying the world._

" _I know what you must think, our sacrificing the innocent lives of Camelot. We had no choice. We had wished to protect them, but we also knew that the world was bigger than just our kingdom. We made the decision to sacrifice our people in order to protect everyone else. It was a terrible choice, but we made it. Arthur and I, our souls were destroyed, never to go to the afterlife, whatever it might be. Our peoples' souls were safe though. As for Merlin, he had to live with the knowledge of what he had done. His soul was damned to suffer for eternity._

" _We three offered our souls to save the innocent of the world. This is what I look for. Compassion. Loyalty. Strength. Steadfastness. Bravery. Intelligence. Love. These traits not only allowed us, but forced us, to act for the true 'Greater Good.'_

" _I see these traits in you. But, you must act as your true self. You are a cat, and cats are the rulers of the land, even higher than wolves. You must also remember to beware anyone that would act for the 'Greater Good,' but would never willingly sacrifice themselves. Those people are simply out for power. And I said willingly. If they are already doomed to die and sacrifice themselves, that is not willing, simply accepting._

" _Now go, young one, and make not only myself, but Merlin and Arthur proud."_

With the final sentence, Harry returned to the room, the choker around his neck.

"It seems that you have been deemed worthy."

"Yes, I guess I have." Harry says passively, his mind still contemplating Morgana's words. "Ragnok, what do I inherit exactly."

"From the Potter line, you are emancipated and inherit multiple properties, multiple vaults, the wealth and investments, seats on the Wizengamot, and the Lord ring." Ragnok pulls out an open box. Inside sits a golden ring with a large ruby inlaid. On the ruby is a roaring lion in gold. Harry takes the ring and places it on the fourth finger of his right hand, mirror to his ring finger. It resizes and he feels a power and knowledge. The knowledge is of the Potter finances and heritage.

Seeing that Harry grabs his head in pain, Ragnok offers a potion. After he downs it, the migraine subsides slightly. "I see you were told nothing of the knowledge. Usually heirs learn before they become head, otherwise they suffer a migraine from the familial knowledge. Continuing on, from the House of Black, the inheritance is of the same." The Black ring was silver with a large onyx and a silver B. It too resized and power and knowledge flowed. Once again, Ragnok hands Harry a potion.

"Finally, from La Fey, you inherit similarly with the addition of the title of Prince La Fey." He holds his hand up to stop the outburst of the three wizards. "Yes, prince. Morgana La Fey was in effect, a Queen, alongside Arthur and Merlin. You cannot claim kingship, not only because you are too young and there is a queen on the throne of England, but also because you are a wizard. If the Queen of England accepted you as her heir, then you would inherit, for as much as that is worth. But within Wizarding Britain, you have a lot of power. You would lead the Wizengamot if you chose. While you would not have absolute power, you would hold great sway, if you knew how to use it."

Ragnok now stares into Harry's eyes. "I would suggest getting the blessing of the queen. With that, you could reshape Wizarding Britain, reshape it to something that would have made Morgana, Merlin, and Arthur proud."

Lucius was the first to recover. "Master Ragnok, is there anything else to discuss?"

"Other than the financial documents for Prince La Fey, that is all. If you wish I can call a goblin to take you to the vaults. Inside is more than money, but books and antiques. Morgana had a large collection of scrolls that she undoubtedly left in her vault."

Harry, finding his voice, quickly agreed. After leaving Ragnok's office, they went to the vaults. The three collected every book, scroll, and tome. After resurfacing, Harry was set up with a money pouch and a Gringott's credit card. He was also given all the financial documents of his three inheritances. Harry turned back into a kitten, and the three left the bank back to Malfoy Manor.

…

 **I know royalty, but considering that the Arthurian line is not the same one as the current Queen, he is not in line for the English throne. His line is from before William the Conqueror. I did have it as him basically being King of Magic, but I felt that was too much. Let him play politics, maybe. I simply left that path open. I might have him at least speak with the Queen, maybe. It does, however, make him a much bigger target for the three powers, Dumbledick, Fudge the Idiot, and Tommy. Tom did say it was war. There will also be more to the La Fey inheritance that deals with him being a Metamorph.**

 **As always, I love reviews and I love suggestions.**


	5. Interum

**To the fans, I'm sorry for the long delay.**

 **This will not be an actual chapter, I just wanted to let you all know that I am not giving up on the story.**

 **I am currently in college, and the semester has been crazy with three science classes, I may be slightly masochistic. Lol**

 **I do plan on continuing, I just need to focus on school for the time being, and I also need some inspiration. Writer's block sucks.**

 **Thank you for your patience.**


	6. The Citadel

**Metamorph Felidae**

 **When Draco finds a bleeding kitten, he rushes to save it, only to find out that it is actually a boy. What will the boy mean to Draco, and what might the consequences be? SLASH Dumbles!bash HPDM**

 _JKR owns the playground, I'm just playing around._

 _ **Sorry for not updating in forever, but I'm back on this story. Fingers crossed.**_

…

 **The Citadel**

Lucius, Draco, and Harry returned to Malfoy Manor. The three ended up settling in Lucius' office and they cracked open the financial statements. The first thing they noticed was large withdrawals and transfers from the Potter and Black vaults. Dumbledore seemed to have been lining his pockets with a lot of money. Nearly half of money in each vault was gone, mostly Dumbledore. There was also transfers to the Order of the Phoenix and the Weasley's.

A couple hours in, Tom walked through the door. "Lucius, Draco, Harry. Might I ask what the three of you are doing?"

"We are going over my financial statements. It seems that Dumbledore has been using the Potter and Black vaults to finance his little club, as well as pay the Weasley's, but he has mostly been putting it into his own vault."

"Father and I have been helping. There's just so much to go through. We've been noting all the transactions so that Harry can have the Goblins get his money back."

"You know, I'm not even that surprised," Tom replies with a bored tone. "Lucius, what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that Harry is lucky that the old fool wasn't able to actually access the vaults, otherwise, he would have forever lost many treasures."

"Yes, that is lucky on my part," Harry sneers.

"Well, Harry, I've got some good new and some bad news for you."

"What's the good news?"

"I've managed to arrange a tutor for you. They will help both you and Draco with dueling."

"That's great, Tom! What's the bad news?" He asks with trepidation.

"It's Bellatrix," Tom answers with an evil grin.

Harry pales at the answer. "Bellatrix. But she's insane!"

Draco begins to laugh and Lucius only smirks. "Actually Harry, my sister-in-law is not crazy. It's a result of a ritual that she performed. The ritual was meant to aid her in battle, it ended up making her highly unpredictable. Granted that does seem to aid her."

Harry looks a little better after he explanation. "Thank you, Lucius. And thank you, Tom. She is a fantastic dueler, I guess I'm just a little upset still over losing Sirius."

Tom and Lucius look confused. "Harry, Bellatrix didn't intentionally kill him. She was attempting to take him prisoner, but before the spell fully activated, he slipped beyond the Veil."

"Why was she trying to capture him?"

"Harry, my aunt loves her family. She was trying to save him. She was hoping that she could explain her side of things. The Dark Lord allowed her to make the attempt in hopes of having a way to get to you, without hurting you. We all believed that if we could simply explain things to you, then you would stop fighting us. That would be a major victory for us."

"Ok, but Tom said that he wanted to kill me because I was a threat. Why would he try to talk with me?"

"I never wanted to kill you, just that it seemed necessary. I don't like killing at all."

"Why didn't you try to talk to me when you were in the back of Quirell's head?"

"I did try to get you to join me, but I had to be quick. I was in a rush to leave before the old fool returned."

"How about in the graveyard?"

"I was a little crazy. Wormtail messed up the potion."

"Of course, he did," Harry sneers. "By the way, can I see dear old Wormtail. I feel that I should try to get to know one of my parents' friends."

Tom simply lifts an eyebrow. "And what, pray tell, would be involved in you getting to know him?"

"Mmmm…nothing much. Maybe playing with him while we are both in our animangus forms." An evil grin appears on everyone's faces.

"Well, in that case, I will make sure that he knows to play with you. Lucius, would you mind me sending the cur here."

"Actually, Tom, I was thinking that we could take him to Le Fey Castle."

"Le Fey?" He asks astonished.

"Yeah, turns out that the Blacks are her descendants, but only a Metamorph with the right qualities can be made her heir."

"I suppose I should call you Prince Le Fey then."

Harry laughs. "Only at formal events," he smirks. "I was thinking that you would also like to see the scrolls that were in her vault."

Tom, Lucius, and Draco all gape at this. Tom was the first to recover. "Harry, do you have any idea what those scrolls most likely contain? She was the most powerful Dark Lady of all time. She was possibly even more powerful than any Dark Lord as well, myself included. Why? I killed your parents."

"As you said, it was war. And seeing as we are practically on the same side now, I've moved on. I haven't forgiven you, but I see no need to hold a grudge, especially considering that what you did pales in comparison to what Dummy has done to me. I'm quite sure that he paid my relatives to abuse me."

"Well, thank you anyways, Harry." Tom allows a rare smile to cross his lips.

…

The next day, Harry, Draco, and Narcissa returned to Gringott's. Once they were seated in Ragnok's office, Harry explained about the transfers and such. To say that the goblin was angry would have been an understatement. After Ragnok ensured Harry that the goblins would investigate, free of charge of course, Harry also asked for a portkey to Le Fey castle. The goblin informed him that the collar and rings would take him to any of the properties of the corresponding families.

After thanking the goblin, the three humans portkeyed to the castle. As soon as they landed, they were practically assaulted by overzealous house elves. "Master Le Fey, we is being so glad. It's been so long since we being seeing anyone."

Before the little elf could continue, Harry knelt down and put his hands on its shoulders. "Quiet." At the command, the elf stopped talking. "Know, I can tell that you are happy, but how about you tell me your name first."

At Harry's polite tone and smile, the elf's eyes grew bigger. "Master, I is being Lighty."

"Ok Lighty, I'm Harry. Please, no master, it makes me uncomfortable." At the elf's nod he continued. "Ok, so now how about you show the four of us around."

"Yes, Le Fey sir. Right this way." Harry stood up and finally took his first look at the castle.

The castle was cut into a mountain. There was a small canyon that led to a large hole. About ten meters within the hole was a wall with a gateway. The group had arrived just outside the mouth of the cave, so they walked to the gate.

Lighty informed them that within the castle limits, no apparition or portkeys worked. He also informed them that the cave had been carved my Morgana Le Fey. She made the castle, or as it could also be called The Citadel, as a military base for in times of war.

When they reached the gate, Lighty turned around and spoke to Harry. Harry needed touch the gate so that it could sample his blood and magic, thereby recognizing him as the true heir. As soon as he placed his hand upon the gate, he felt needles sticking into his hand, pulling blood and magic from him. After a few seconds, the needles receded and the gate opened.

Inside was shrouded in darkness. The elf quickly produced a ball of light, and then began leading them to a structure on the other side of the courtyard. What they found to be a tower, one of seven that looked down upon the courtyard, had heavy doors. The doors opened as the group approached.

"Lighty, why is it so dark in here?"

"It's being dark, Le Fey sir, because there has been no master to give the Citadel magic. With master's magic, there will be light."

"Fascinating." Tom said. At Harry's raised eyebrow, Tom expanded, "There were stories of Morgana making a sun. It seems that she did, in a way, and that this is where it has been."

"You're right, Tom, that is interesting." Harry then turned back to Lighty. "What else will happen when I give my magic?"

"Oh, many things be happening. The light will shine, the barrier be working, the orbs be working, and more. The Citadel be being asleep for so long."

"Well, I don't know what any of those are, but I guess I'll be finding out."

…

 _ **So, I'm glad that I'm back on this story. In the next chapter, we will find out what the Citadel can really do, and hopefully discover stuff that will aid Harry in the future. For now though, I hope you all are enjoying summer.**_


End file.
